Someone to Enjoy Life With
by KamiReign
Summary: Natsume asks Nyanko-sensei for something, that sensei didn't ever expect


"Someone to enjoy life with"

(A Natsume

Yuujinchou

Short story)

Written by: **KamiReign**

"Na… sensei. Can you transform into human form?"

Natsume suddenly asked.

Madara or should I say Nyanko-sensei on his usual cat form was quite surprised on his prey's question…

"What's this Natsume? I've been your master for a very long time yet you're still clueless about me?"

Nyanko continued to cuddle the pillow despite mocking Natsume and this made it funnier.

"Sorry…" the boy said w/out looking to the fat cat.

Madara was… shocked by natsume's actions. Since when did he told him 'sorry'? They're always fighting right?

So, the cat just ignored it even though, he wants to explore this 'New' attitude Natsume has.

Minutes later, Nyanko was really starting to love this pillow, he's treating it like it's his play ball or something. Scratching it, falling on it. Then…

"Ahh-? Ehh… the pillow's dead now… how boring…" the cat said, not even caring.

Natsume simply looked at him and sighed, normally he would punch him or shout at him.

This Natsume today is indeed, weird.

Madara on the other hand was starting to get bored.

He doesn't want to talk to Natsume right now because he knows he's mad at him.

But when the boy's question popped on his big head, he started to have confidence to ask his prey.

"Oi… why are you asking me if I can transform?" the cat surprisingly asked back…

Natsume closed the book his reading. "To be sure…" he replied.

The cat remained confused. He's not sure if he will talk again. But with this bored ness he'd rather talk to this guy instead.

"To be sure of what?" he insisted.

"Nyanko-sensei sure is talkative today… did you ate something?"

A vein popped on the cat's head and he glared Natsume w/ fire on his atmosphere.

Actually, Nyanko really rare talks to this prey if his, especially if it is not really interesting, about food and non youkai talks. That's why this was insulting for the fat cat.

"Hmph. I'm getting bored that's why I talked to you! Having no choice is the worst you know!" the cat shouted as loud as he can to the boy who doesn't even looking at him. But then, Natsume suddenly stood up and went to the fat cat and carried him.

"C'mon now Nyanko-sensei. I was just joking… looking at your mad face makes me happy."

He said while cuddling him.

He can't answer back. He doesn't know what to tell him… really! Natsume is so freaky today, he thought.

"Sensei…" Natsume said softly while still hugging him…

"Can you… t-transform for me?"

The sudden request shocked him.

He's getting freaked out every minute.

"Transform into what?"

"Into a human form… your true form… into a human…"

He said while patting the cat's head.

Seriously… is Natsume being possessed by a youkai or something?

Nyanko thought… but looks like not. He can't feel any spirit force.

It's just Natsume and his warm hand.

"Hmm… you want me to transform?"  
>The cat smirked.<p>

But Natsume's face was…. All red…

Nyanko who hasn't notice it yet continued to tease him.

"You don't know but I'm really good looking in my original human form…"

The cat jumped from the embrace of the human.

"I want to show you my real form. But, I'd rather not… it's a waste for someone like you. You're just my **prey** after all…"

Natsume scratched his head as if disappointed.

"Too bad… no one wants to look at it though. Who cares about a cat who can't even transform?"

Another vein popped from the other side of the cat's head.

"You really are pushing me, aren't you?"

After that line from the mad cat, smokes suddenly appeared from nowhere and it's centering the cat.

Natsume can't see well because of the pure white smoke. But he can see the figure of a man, taller than him.

Then, a deep voice was heard into the room saying;

"Pretty annoying for a prey huh…"

It echoed while the smokes are still there…

On the other hand… the boy was half anxious half surprised that he can't even talk.

"N-nyanko… sensei…?" the boy tried to speak even though he can't manage.

"Madara, kid…" as the smokes started to disappear, the echoed voice starts to become firm as well.

And the man who's standing in front of him was becoming clear.

It made Natsume skipped a beat to his heart.

"Yo… Takashi Natsume."

Natsume tried not to blink.

It's just… this man is so beautiful.

His pure white hair is moving to the direction of the wind, this made it harder for Natsume to say something.

"Oh? What's wrong? Swallowed your own lump?"

Madara tried provoking Natsume.

But what he received in return was

Silence and a stare.

"Oi Natsume…" Madara was starting to feel uncomfortable on what he just did. "Don't tell me…" but he was surprised when.

He chuckled. Madara finds it creepy.

Usually, a youkai or a human would lose their consciousness after they saw his true human form. But this kid was just standing, and even laughed!

"Natsume… you're…ok?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Haha… that form sure suites you."

-this is absurd…

"That's what I want to see… thank you… sensei."

Natsume said with a tingle of blush on his face.

Madara can't think of anything but to sigh. Still a little bit of confusion in his mind. So he asked.

"Why in the world do you want to see my human form?"

Natsume widened his eyes as if surprised on madara's question.

"Well…" he paused

Natsume went closer to Madara and placed his head to his chest.

"So that… I can do this to somebody at least." He then wrapped his arms around the youkai

"And to embrace me back when I'm sad."

Madara can't help but to laugh.

"So that's it huh? What a weakling you are…"

He wrapped his hands around Natsume.

…End…

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Madara in human form www. zerochan 161030

(reminder: the spaces ^^)


End file.
